


Pacifica Visits a Gloryhole

by Pallampo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cum Fetish, F/M, Glory Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallampo/pseuds/Pallampo
Summary: Pacifica has been kept in a chastity device by her parents, convinced its the only way to keep her from impropriety, while also giving them extensive control of her life. Pacifica decides to visit the local gloryhole to prove she's not as under their control as they believe, and that, belt or no belt, impropriety is always an option.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pacifica Visits a Gloryhole

Pacifica hated her parents. They were uncaring, they never let her speak, but above all, they were controlling. Every decision that could be made was made by them. When she woke up, when she went to sleep, what she ate, who she could talk to. But the worst manifestation of their utter dominance of her life was the belt.

For years, every second of the day she was locked securely in a steel chastity belt. It had an elegant look, largely owing to its obscene price tag. The Northwest’s never settled for less than the best. And this was most assuredly the best money could buy. Custom built to exactly match Pacifica’s body, it ensured there was no way for anyone, including Pacifica, to access what it locked away. But her parents always needed more control. The belt itself was locked of course, but there was a second keyhole for a sliding panel in the back Even using the bathroom was completely impossible without unlocking and opening the panel. Her parents had told her it was to defend her “from every manner of degeneracy”, but she knew the truth. This ensured that Pacifica would always be close, and never stay away for long. Pacifica resented the dominance the belt allowed her parents over her life.

Her parents had told her at first this was to protect her, telling her the rest of the world was barbaric, and that this was for her own good. But as time passed, she figured it wasn’t just the outside world her parents didn’t trust. One day they let slip that they didn’t believe she was capable of “behaving as a lady of their noble family should” and that she may be prone to “crude acts on impropriety”. This was the final straw. Her parents thought she couldn’t be “improper”? She was going to prove them wrong. 

She had told her parents she was going to her friend’s house for a couple of hours. Her parents had no reason to doubt her, and they knew she’d have to return sooner or later, even if she was lying.

She had to decide what to wear. She had already decided to take a large (but still very fashionable) coat to help hide her identity. Eventually she made a decision. Her plans were…messy, after all. No need to dirty a shirt, and the stupid belt was pants enough. She put on the coat over her nude body and looked in the mirror. The coat was a bit short and made her legs stand out, but you couldn’t tell she was entirely naked underneath. She put on a pair of large sunglasses to hide her face and headed to town.

Eventually she came across her destination: a seedy dive-bar called “Skull Fracture”. She had done a bit of research into the more “exotic” location in Gravity Falls and heard interesting stories about this bar and decided it perfectly fit her needs.

She wandered in and looked around at the clientele. They were, by a large, the roughest looking group of men she’d ever seen. Leather-clad brutes with no semblance of good manners or taste. Perfect.

She approached the bartender. “Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the restroom please?”

Those in her vicinity perked up at her question, casting side-eye glances her way. The bartender motioned over to the side of the bar at two doors.

“Thank you.”

Pacifica marched confidently over to the doors. She opened the men’s room and walked in.

The men all watched her walk in and smiled. Looks like today was going to be one hell of a good day.

Pacifica closed the restroom door behind her, her heart pounding. So far so good. She looked around. It was hardly the picture of hygiene. The room smelled of urinal cakes and stale beer, there was paper scattered on the floors, and the whole room was just a bit too dark, owing to half of the fluorescent lights being out. There were a few urinals and two stalls. Pacifica headed to the a stall and opened the door. If that story she’d heard was true then…

Sure enough, cut into the side of the stall was a hole the size of a softball. Pacifica walked into the stall and sat on the toilet seat. She was somewhat surprised she was here. She had watched video after video of girls at gloryholes, enjoying how filthy and scandalous it was, but also how freeing. When she had stumbled across the comment online about a gloryhole in Gravity Falls, she immediately knew she had to come here herself.

And now she was here. She looked around the stall. They were covered in all kinds of lewd messages and doodles. She put her sunglasses in her coat pocket and hung her coat on the stall door. Now, save for the belt, she was completely naked in the dingy bathroom of Gravity Fall’s seediest bar. Her mind began drift and as she ran her hand over her body and remembered the cum-covered faces of the girls in the videos she’d watched. Her hand drifted down to her steel prison. She new full well there was no way to get through it, but still, if she focused, she could almost convince herself that she could feel a faint touch.

She was snapped from her daydream by the sound of the restroom door opening. She sat on the toilet seat, anxious and waiting as a man walked in to the stall next to hers. Her heart was pounding once again. Was he here just to use the facilities, or was he here for her? She took her well-manicured hand and slipped a few fingers through the hole.

The man grunted “Well, looks like you know what you’re here for. The guys are pretty excited you know. They’re taking bets on whether you came in here by accident. Turns out you’re just a slut”

Pacifica’s cheeks burned. She could hardly correct him. Then she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. She held her breath. Slowly, the man pushed his already hard cock into the hole. Pacifica just stared. It was the first penis she’d seen in real life. It was a hard 7 inches of sweaty cock. Pacifica leaned in to inspect it and noted it smelled of leather and sweat.

“Hey, bar whore, you want to get started? I got places to be, and you’ve got dicks to suck.”

Pacifica leaned in closer, then ran her tongue up the length of the shaft. Once she had it lubed up slightly she began to stroke it gently.

“Yeah, that’s a good girl. Pick up the pace and I’ll be done soon enough. Been awhile since I’ve felt any other hand but mine.”

Pacifica sped up her hand, stroking faster and faster. She thought back to all the videos she’d watched and started simple. She took the head of the penis in her mouth and swirled her tongue over it as she continued to stroke. She felt her clit throb, locked beneath the belt. She gently rocked on the toilet seat, trying to get any stimulation she could, but knowing it was hopeless. She redoubled her effort on the man, bobbing her head lightly, and before long the man knocked on the wall. She knew that meant he was going to cum and eagerly opened her mouth for her first cumshot.

It was a bit of a let down when he grunted and came, shooting only a small watery load. After all the videos she’d watched, Pacifica found she had a huge cum fetish and was excited to finish her first cock.

“Mmmmm, yeah, that’s it girl.” The man moaned out. Once his short orgasm passed, he pulled his softening cock back through the hole and made to leave. “That wasn’t half bad girly. I’ll send in the next one for you”

Pacifica barely had time to sit back and relax before the next man slipped in to the stall. He wasted no time, eagerly dropping his pants and thrusting his cock through the hole. He was about as long as the first man, but rather girthy. Its shape reminded Pacifica of a beer can.

Wasting no time, Pacifica got to work. She eagerly grabbed the base of the man’s cock and slid her mouth over the head. It was quite a mouthful, but Pacifica was eager to improve her technique. Perhaps better blowjobs leads to bigger loads? Pacifica was eager to find out.

She stroked the base of the man’s cock with one hand and played with his sizeable balls with the other. Finding her rhythm, she took his shaft as deep as she could without gagging. Occasionally she’d pull her mouth off his cock and lick up and down his shaft for a bit of lube before going back to hungrily sucking on his knob.

Pacifica was extremely horny at this point, but she knew she was utterly locked out of any relief. Years of experimentation assured her she would never be able to pleasure herself, so she threw all of her energy into pleasing the cock before her. Before long she heard the man urgently knocking on the wall.

“Hold in all in your mouth” he commanded as he shot a massive load of hot cum into her. Pacifica was surprised, but pleased, at the man’s ejaculation, shooting rope after rope onto her tongue. She did her best to collect it all in her mouth, only missing the first shot that landed on her forehead and cheek.

The man slowly came down from his high. “Show me.”

Pacifica dutifully put her mouth up to the gloryhole, showing the mouthful of cum she was holding.

“Now swallow it.”

Pacifica complied, gulping down the whole load with a few swallows. She opened her mouth to show him.

“Mmmm good girl. You like that hot load?”

Pacifica smiled and gathered what cum had shot onto her face, licking her fingers clean afterwards.

“Yes sir, thank you very much”

The man just laughed, zipping himself up and leaving the stall. “Plenty more where that came from”

As he left, another man came in.

Pacifica was looking forward to it.

It had taken about two hours to work her way through every patron this particular night. Pacifica’s jaw was sore, her throat hurt, and she was sure her stomach was filled with cum. But she was happy. Her pussy ached with desire that couldn’t be sated, but she still felt a certain level of calm. She had proven to herself that her parent’s control over her wasn’t complete.

A mix of semen and spit ran down between her small tits. She put her coat back over her body “I’ll shower when I get home”

She checked herself in the restroom mirror. Nothing looking too amiss. She certainly didn’t look like she’d just drained the balls of a dozen men. She left bar without a single remark thrown her way, though everyone’s eyes were glued to her. As she left and made her way, she began to think of how else she might escape her parent’s control. Maybe she should ask her friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty quickly cobbled together from a few stray ideas. Probably a oneshot, but let me know if you want to see more and maybe what direction you'd like to see it go. I make no promises thought.


End file.
